Angie Dinkley
:This article is about the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated incarnation of the character. For other incarnations, see Mrs. Dinkley (disambiguation). | species= Human | gender= Female | hair= Auburn, with a white streak | eyes= Black | job= Museum owner Tour guide | affiliation= Crystal Cove Spook Museum | family= Dale Dinkley (husband); Velma Dinkley (daughter) | firstapp= : | actor= Frances Conroy }} Angie Dinkley was the co-owner of the Crystal Cove Spook Museum, with her husband Dale. Together, they have one daughter, Velma. Physical appearance Insert details here. Personality She and her husband Dale try to keep Velma from talking about the ghosts being fakes, thinking it will spoil their tourist business. History Early life Harlan Ellison apparently knew Angie in the old days, and gave her the nickname "Cape Cod Dinkley." ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one While acting as a tour guide, Velma started to tell the truth about some of supposed paranormal in the city, but was stopped by Angie and Dale, who put their hands over Velma's mouth to stop her voicing her cynical opinions to the guests. , season 1, episode 1. Angie to pick up the kids when they were stranded in Gatorsburg. , season 1, episode 2. She ran a tour to the neighborhood where the young kids were 'spookified.' , season 1, episode 5. She took a picture of Velma in her prom outfit and expressed disappointment when Velma covered up her dress with a baggy sweater. , season 1, episode 6. She ran a concession stand at Ye Olde Renaissance Faire. , season 1, episode 8. Her tour bus was attacked by the Fright Hound. , season 1, episode 10. She helped the kids find vampire books in the Crystal Cove Spook Museum bookshop. , season 1, episode 11. Angie dropped Velma off at Darrow University. She was exposed to Aphrodite's love potion, along with her tour group. , season 1, episode 16. Revealed to Velma that she had a key to her room and routinely spies on her daughter. , season 1, episode 20. She provided an incantation to rid Rick Spartan of his curse, and went to the ceremony at the Crystal Cove Botanical Gardens. , season 1, episode 22. She gave the group herbal teas to try, and recommended her barista Lady Marmalade as an exorcist to help with the haunting at the Jones' house. , season 1, episode 23. She and her husband came to get Velma out of jail, and showed up after the Freak was caught to take Velma home. , season 1, episode 26. Season two Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) She was likely consumed by the Evil Entity when it came to the surface of Crystal Cove. Post-Nibiru In the climax of the Nibiru event, the Evil Entity was sucked into a black hole, erasing its negative influence on the town and its people. Therefore, effectively ended her career at the Spook Museum. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** Episodes featuring Angie Dinkley In other languages Notes/trivia * Her name was first spoken in Stand and Deliver. Before that it was just used in the credits. References Category:Associates of Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove successors) Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Darrow University students Category:Dinkleys (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) Category:Parents Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Victims